Pain
by LifezKuki
Summary: He pushed him to far. He pushed him to his death. And it was right in front of her loving eyes. Now she is alone. Waiting for him to keep that one last promise. 34 romance, child abuse, OOC, complete
1. Death

_Pain…_

_That's all he felt at the moment…_

_Pain consumed him…_

It was like every other night. His dad was passed out on the floor. His body heavily scented of alcohol. Clear beer bottles covered the table and counters downstairs. And he was upstairs picking himself apart. Picking out the glass shards that were embedded deep within his skin. His dad didn't mean to throw them at him. His dad didn't mean to hit him. His dad didn't mean to get drunk every night. It was his fault for giving him such a hectic life. Well, that's what his dad told him anyway.

Rocks pounded on the window of his room. He must stop it before his dad woke up. Before his dad got mad. Again. Who had managed to throw rocks at his window? To a window facing another house with very little space between them? Not even Esmee the cat could fit between the houses. How did a person?

It was Kuki. She was throwing rocks from her open bedroom window. He quickly opened his window and jumped into her room. Pillows surrounded the area around her window so he could jump in without harming his already harmed body. A bowl of warm, soapy water and a washcloth were waiting in her hands. He rolled over to her and rested his head in her lap. Just like every other night.

"You've gotta tell someone," Kuki ordered as he flinched from the soap running deep into the blood. "I can't watch you get hurt everyday and then clean it up."

"He'll stop soon. He promised me this morning that he was going to try. Just let me lay here and relax. But don't forget-"

"Wake you up before midnight so you can go home safely," she interrupted while smiling. "I know. Now sleep. We both know you need it more than ever now." And with her command, he slept. She smiled as she looked at what a man he had become. Blonde skater hair that fell gracefully in front of his green eyes. Torn up jeans from skating and a sleeve-less sweatshirt from his father's abuse baggy over the long-sleeved white shirt. How she loved him. And he was sleeping in her lap after his father beat him again. She just couldn't protect the one that mattered the most to her.

_It smelled of daisies. It was her favorite flower. She was laying in them. Just staring at the sky making out pictures from the clouds. Just like they had done when they were younger. Her raven hair had delicately fallen around her perfectly curved body. She had grown up so beautifully. He had always been able to tell that she would grow up like this. He was walking up to her. To lie down at her side and hold her hand. Then they would look up at the clouds together. _

"_I love you Kuki," he whispered into her delicate ear._

"_I love you too Wally." She poked him in between the ribs where his dad had last hit him._

"_Hey!" he said in shock. "That hurts Kuki!"_

_But she wouldn't stop. She poked that same spot over and over again. And it stung and stung until it bled._

_"Kuki!" he screamed while waking up._

She was lying on the ground. Blood was dripping from her lip. Glass shards were around her. And he was there. Standing over him with anger flaming in his eyes. Blood was seeping through his sweatshirt just like his dream. Then he felt the pain. His dad must have been beating him in his sleep.

"Did you do that Dad? Did you hit Kuki?" he asked while trying to calm his father down. It had worked when his mom was still alive. Before the AIDS killed her. Wally was only five when it happened but vague memories of her still live within him. She was wild and rebellious and he reminded his dad way too much of her.

His dad nodded in shock of what he had done. He hit an innocent girl. She did nothing. Wally noticed that his Dad's fists were being clenched tightly. Too tightly,

"Tell me what happened."

Hid father clutched his head as he tried to remember. Memories were hard for him when he was drunk. "She was yelling. Yelling so loudly. Yelling, 'Stop hitting Wally! You'll kill him!' And her big purple eyes filled up with tears and she was crying. Crying for you. And she wouldn't shut up. So I went to hit you and she got in the way. I warned her. Warned her to move or I would break my bottle on her. And she wouldn't move. Just laid there pleading. So I hit her off of you and broke my beer bottle on her face."

"You didn't tell her why you hit me?" he asked with curiosity getting the better of him.

"I did. Said that it was your fault. Your fault for giving me a hectic life. For getting into so many fights and so much trouble. You're too wild. You're too rebellious. You're too-"

"Much like Mom?" He had triggered the set of memories. How Wally's mom got AIDS when she gave birth to Wally. Her blood mingled with a cut from the doctor and gave it to her. It was his fault she got AIDS. His fault that she died. And then he decided to act like her too? That was too much like him. Take her life and then replace her. He wouldn't let his son do that.

He saw the anger flicker in his father's eyes. The jagged edge of the beer bottle remains faced him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kuki wake up. Why couldn't she have slept through this? Now she would see him die. Before he could change his attention back to his father, Kuki had screamed and he felt the sting. She was running toward him as he fell back. The cold, hardwood floor hit his head hard. Crimson red blood was soaking his orange hoodie. Now it was covering her jade green sweatshirt.

"Don't die on me Wally. I need you," she pleaded while tears streamed from her face.

"Don't worry Kuki. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Honest." It was impossible for her not to trust his rich Australian accent.

"But it hurts me!" she sobbed. Her face was buried in his chest. "I can't lose you again. When we were decommissioned it took us so long to find our memory boxes to remember each other again. Now I'll never get you back."

"Look at me." He lifted up her frail chin and looked into her tear stained eyes. "Even if I die, I'll always be here for you."

"Pinky-promise?" she asked with the innocence of a ten-year-old instead of her sixteen-year-old self.

"Pinky-promise." The age-old tradition could never die. It hurt to lift his arm, but he would do it. He would hurt for her.

"Sealed with a final kiss?"

"Sealed with a kiss."

"Not final?"

"Nope. We'll see each other again. When you die too, we'll see each other."

And with Wally's final breath, he kissed Kuki. Her tears mingled with his blood and they were both soaked red. A crestfallen angel's blood. Love's painfully lost tears.


	2. Never Alone

_I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No, No, No  
I needed you today  
So where did you go  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
And though I have not seen you  
Are you still there?_

Here she was. She was still waiting. And he would never come. He promised. He pinky promised her that he would see her again and that they would be together! He never came. No matter how many times she called out his name. She needed him so much. She was lost. They had tried to comfort her when it happened. Nigel, Hoagie, Abby and Lizzie. It didn't help. And now, ten years down the line, it still didn't help. She still mourned him. She still loved him. She still needed him. But was he there for her?

I cry out with no reply and  
I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
Your here and I'm never alone.

Her tears trickled down her solemn face. "Why Wally? Why did you leave me! Why aren't you here! Why didn't you run from the bottle!" It happened quite often. She would scream out for him to save her. "But you promised," she whispered to the picture when they joined the Kids Next Door. Thatday they all promised each other that they would be there for each other. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby were there for her now. But he wasn't."You promised you'd be here for me. Are you?"

And though I cannot see you  
and I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life  
We cannot separate  
'Cause your part of me  
and though your invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

She trusted him. His love for her, his sprit, the fighter inside of him. She trusted his rich Australian accent, his bright orange sweatshirt, his empty green eyes. They were empty from his father but had a faint light from her.She knew that he would keep his promise. But she had to die first. Why couldn't she die? Suicide would be a quick solution. A slit of the wrists, an overdose, a hanging.But he wouldn't do that so why should she? "Never take the easy way out," he told her. "What doesn't kill you will make you stronger." She trusted those words. She would listen to them and heed their meaning. After all, he always trusted her.

I cry out with no a reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
Your here and I'm never alone

We cannot separate  
'Cause your part of me  
and though your invisible  
I trust the unseen

I cry out with no reply  
and I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
Your here and I'm never alone

He would always be there for her. She knew it. She would not doubt it. She would live by it. She would always cry for him. She would always love him. She would always call out for him. She would never hear him but she would know in her heart that he was there for her. He was waiting and he was proud of her. Proud that she wouldn't take the easy way out like he told her never to do.

* * *

The song is "Never Alone" from BarlowGirl. Thank you for all the reviews. We've got one chapter left! I'm glad you all like it! 


	3. Reunited

"Did she suffer?"

"She died on impact. No pain whatsoever."

Mushi looked onto her sister's broken face. Her face was always broken. Ever since Wally died. At sixteen, her sister had to grow up so fast and it tore her apart inside. The lilac eyes were empty ever since her one true love was lowered into the ground. Her lips were withered since the last kiss they shared. Her hair lost its black lust when he played with it as she cleaned him that last night. Her face was scared from when Mr. Beatles broke his Miller Lite bottle on her. She cried pink tears ever since his blood and her tears mingled that last night. At least now her sister's suffering was over.

She had been driving to the beach. That is where they went on their first date. They watched the sunset. She had most likely been going to stain the sand with her tears again. She did every weekend. But tears blurred her vision. She couldn't drive with blurred vision. She had no control over it. The car went over the double yellow line. Right into a semi. Right into her death. She had no doubt that she went right into Wally's arms.

"Do you think she went to Heaven, Hoagie? Do you think that she's with Wally now?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Not at all. She and Wally loved each other very much and they were very pure. He's most likely showing her around Heaven right now."

"Do you think that she'll return to her beautiful form? Before his death changed her?"

"Of course. Your sister has changed back to a sixteen-year-old and is with Wally. They will be together forever. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

* * *

_Together forever, it's just you and me_  
_From now until the end of time  
__We'll be together, no matter how long  
__And forever and a day  
__That's how long we'll stay  
__Together and forever love_

"I promised. You should trust me more," he whispered from behind her. Her face lit up as she turned around. His eyes looked into her's again. His hands held her close. His hair tickled her forehead again as he leaned in for a kiss. His tongue explored her after ten years of waiting. It was still the same and it still brought the same feeling as it had then. He felt a tingling sensation starting from the tip of his tongue where she touched him all the way down to his toes.

"Don't leave me like that again." She was so relieved to see him again.

"I won't. Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise."

"Sealed with a kiss?"

"Sealed with a kiss."

And their tears mingled with joy that they were in each other's arms again. They were meant to be this way. They were meant to hold each other. They were meant to kiss as passionately as they could. They were meant to be together.

xX The End Xx


End file.
